bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Hisaka Tsukada
"The reflection of nothing..." —Somnium Fluxus Hisaka Tsukada (つかさ永日, Tsukada Hisaka) is a vagrant soul having supposedly wandered throughout the Rukongai for as long as its recorded history. Her reputation is one defined by fables and rumors of her charitable kindness and ominous presence alike, a woman of miracles ever stalked by a calamity to act in her wake. With numerous records existing of many women by Hisaka's name who have mysteriously disappeared, no historian can say for certain if her story is that of a single entity or of many women throughout history who were somehow misconstrued as such. Such is a mystery even to Hisaka herself, having forgotten all but her own name celebrated by her many acquaintances and colleagues throughout her quiet and simplistic life. But that all assumes she is indeed the real Hisaka. Hisaka, having always possessed a profound spiritual power as far as scholars could say, was widely sought after by the Gotei 13 on numerous occasions throughout history. It was her very power that would one day drive her to a life of seclusion where the general populace would be safe from its ravages. It is only now that the Gotei 13 has been left in disrepair following the Quincy Blood War that the woman of miracles has finally decided to lend the organization her aid as a full-fledged Shinigami. She was quickly granted captaincy of the Fourth Division, serving the entire organization as both a counselor and one of its greatest medics, with Isane Kotetsu serving as her Lieutenant. Although plagued with amnesia, Hisaka has little concern of her own identity, instead aiming merely to assist the organization to the best of her abilities, just as she had always done for the troubled individuals she encountered throughout her travels. Appearance Personality Hisaka is a woman sharply defined by her study and passion for the art of healing. While she cannot recall her childhood or the true nature of her power, she retains the compassion and composure of the woman of miracles she was lauded as. She defines herself as a “simple, understanding acolyte.” Hisaka's most notable trait in this regard is her consistently composed demeanor regardless of any situation presented to her, if only for the purpose of putting her comrades at ease. She is capable of conveying an inexplicable feeling of safety and protection to those within range of her soft tone of voice and her soothing words of comfort. Hisaka's gift for viewing the significance in others as well as putting aside her own beliefs when speaking of others is what defines her great success as a counselor. But when her very own beliefs are brought to question, Hisaka does become uncharacteristically argumentative, losing her serenity to defend her honor with harsh words in protest. Despite seldom regretting any such outburst, Hisaka rarely dwells on personal disagreements and is quick to forgive them, even if it simply means agreeing to disagree. Hisaka is a woman who yearned to be close to society as she could despite her own differences from the commoners she associated herself with. As such, she is gregarious, laid-back and humorous despite her professional and aristocratic semblance, a contrast that allows her to befriend almost any personality. Hisaka prefers to speak very plainly, to the point of vulgarity, and generally abhors the use of honorifics, whether she would require to formally address someone or she herself is spoken of in an aggrandizing manner. While Hisaka would have no qualms fraternizing with the lowliest of peasants if favorably approached, she preferably spends her time with others of whose intentions are more easily understood, namely those who can manage to retain their honest nature in her presence. Effectively, she assumes the role of a psychologist who would never consider treating her clients as any more than that, at least for as long as they remain in her care. Although she is a pacifist and thus shies away from any verbal or physical confrontation if possible, Hisaka is relentless against her enemies and will immediately kill them without remorse if she cannot convince them to stand down after warning them once. Nevertheless, she rarely acts on hatred or a desire for revenge and declares that she fights merely for survival; to that end, she retires to a more supportive role during confrontation, stepping to the front lines or assuming a role of leadership outside her division only when a dire need has arisen. She has realized her importance to the Gotei 13 and accepts the necessity of her protection despite her own capabilities in battle, although she frequently laments the idea of the subordinates she has grown fond of dying to ensure her safety, even if it is occasionally worded as a morbid joke. Nevertheless, Hisaka would seldom grieve the passing of even her closest companions as a result of both her adaption to such losses as well as her belief that dwelling upon their deaths would be to disregard how they lived. Furthermore, as a wayfarer, Hisaka is not overly sentimental of her responsibilities or the place she currently resides. She does not consider herself a member of the Gotei 13 and only claims to be assisting them until her services as a healer are no longer required. Because of this, Hisaka is often viewed as apathetic by those who do not truly familiarize themselves with her mannerisms. Above all else, Hisaka fears her own power. The fear of one day losing all control over her rampant energy has long evolved into a will to condemn such power or anyone who would recklessly seek to wield it. It is her belief that while otherworldly power should never fall under the possession of the greedy or ignorant, those who humbly wield such power without ever succumbing to it are worthy of adulation and utmost respect. It is such individuals that inspire Hisaka to master her own abilities so that she may one day conquer her greatest doubts. When left without any duties, Hisaka spends much of her free time taking prolonged naps within her own quarters or simply engaging her subordinates in playful discussion. Regarding her other talents, she is a maker of origami and ornate candles who retains many creations she has both made and collected to adorn her quarters. She is an openly voracious consumer of alcoholic beverages and enjoys commuting various taverns throughout the Rukongai with like-minded friends in tow. Exemplifying the woman she is still renowned as, she occasionally wanders beyond the Seireitei to seek those in need of physical assistance or spiritual guidance, assuming she has acquired permission to do so. History Although no records exist of Hisaka's birth, her tale is a popular folklore immortalized by aspiring physicians; as such, Hisaka herself is often believed to be entirely fictitious. According to the many tales weaved in her honor, Hisaka was born within a modest family in a largely uneventful locate of the Rukongai. Hisaka's innate spiritual power allowed her to quickly stand out within her small community. Upon discovering her natural healing affinity and acquiring a profound wisdom at some point in her adolescence, Hisaka began a votive journey with an aim to spread the wonders of her knowledge and sorcery beyond her homeland, taking her parents along with her. Mending illness, reviving the dead and even decreeing reincarnation itself with but the simplest of gestures, Hisaka became widely renowned for her complete dominance over both life and death. And yet no matter where Hisaka journeyed, no matter how many inexplicable miracles she conveyed with her power, death loomed ever closely alongside her. She found that with all the powers she possessed, the people around her would soon be plagued by an illness even she could not cure, their very souls rendered unto nonexistence. To her shock, her parents, too, would soon suffer a similar end. Nevertheless, Hisaka remained fervent in her practice of the healing arts despite her belief her own powers were somehow responsible for the plague closely following her appearances, blessing those fortunate enough to encounter her but never lingering for so long as to incur devastation upon entire civilizations. She became a wanderer, fading in and out of history with recounts of her miracles spreading all throughout Soul Society. As far back as Hisaka herself can remember, she committed herself to a mostly solitary life, sharing her true nature with only close friends and ill-fated acquaintances, and encountering many individuals who would become famous in their own right. Hisaka's participation in the Quincy Blood War only went as far as to slay any Quincy invading her homeland, but that was nevertheless enough for the Gotei 13 to be made aware of her reemergence. Following the aftermath of the war, Hisaka was approached by a lone officer and offered a chance to aid the organization that now existed as a shadow of its former self. Elated that she would be surrounded with relatable individuals for someone of her standing, Hisaka promptly accepted the invitation. Her training was brief, requiring only a fundamental teaching of the Zankensoki before Hisaka had become as adept as a Captain. Upon being presented with an Asauchi, Hisaka sealed her true power within the blade until less than a tenth of it remained constantly released, greatly diluting her otherwise chaotic spiritual power and allowing her to assist the organization without too much worry of unintentionally killing her allies. She was deemed more than worthy of leading the Fourth Division before she had even acquired her Bankai. Powers and Abilities By her standing as both the Captain of the Fourth Division and a legendary shaman, Hisaka possesses a wealth of extraordinary power. Her maximum potential has reached such an extent that even with so much of her power divided by her Reiatsu's dual nature as well as her own Zanpakutō, it is still comparable to that of an elite Captain. With the power to draw Yin from every aspect of Yang at her disposal, Hisaka's style is centered around curative magic that may easily be warped into a weapon against any opponent should the situation demand it. Natural Abilities Anarchic Spiritual Power: Famed throughout the entirety of Soul Society for her gargantuan and unorthodox spiritual power, Hisaka's existence was supposedly acknowledged by the Gotei 13 since before its very foundation. Hisaka was regarded within every incarnation of the organization as an element to be either drafted or eliminated were she to ever be found. Hisaka's presence was far and wide—it was once rumored that her Reiatsu itself could be felt from anywhere in Soul Society but never accurately pinpointed by even the most experienced combatants. The nature of Hisaka's Reiatsu indeed seems to lend credence to this rumor, for no matter to what extent she chooses to release it, those within range find themselves unable to grasp its source no matter close it may be, nothing more than its overbearing influence. Although Hisaka is capable of exerting full control over her regular Reiatsu whenever necessary, it is known to leak constantly in a diluted form, its presence flooding nearby onlookers with a feeling of inexplicable serenity. When fully released for her enemies to behold, however, Hisaka's Reiatsu can carry debilitating effects for those with only moderately inferior Reiatsu, often disrupting the harmony of their abilities as well as their control over their own Reiatsu. Ironically, Hisaka's standard Reiatsu harbors no ill-effects over the environment itself and is even known to provide some sort of nourishment for nature under its influence. By directing the full might of her Reiatsu upon a single point, Hisaka is capable of outright obliterating individuals at a level of at most Fifth Seat, whereas those powerful enough to survive are debilitated with erratic hallucinations. The sheer pressure of her Reiatsu is said to feel as if one's flesh were being pulled from their bones, something that may very well occur should they linger within its radius for a prolonged period of time. Low level Kidō magicks and other similar abilities simply fall apart almost as quickly as they are conjured, denying them a chance to either attack or hinder Hisaka in any way. Mundane weapons simply dissolve as they approach a few inches from Hisaka's body. Even high-level spells are noted to become quite diluted when exposed to her Reiatsu, with only the greatest of sorcerers capable of negating its effects. In terms of raw volume, although Hisaka formerly possessed a significantly higher Reiatsu in her base form, even after limiting it to less than a tenth of its full might, it is still comparable to that of an exceptionally powerful Captain. Hisaka's Reiatsu indeed serves as one of her greatest passive defense as well as a reliable means of combating opponents in of itself. Her Reiatsu is colored turquoise and is known to layer her surroundings with a blue hue when fully released. *'Yin-Yang Duality:' A secret so closely guarded to be left unmentioned in folklore, Hisaka possesses the first-ever observed dual-type Reiatsu, existing as two opposing forces yet one and the same. Hisaka's Reiatsu is regarded as a semblance of Yin-Yang disharmony. It can be said when making such a comparison that Yang of her Reiatsu aspect exists as its predominant form and is consistently in control, whereas its Yin is left perpetually chaotic and drastically changes its properties in accordance to various circumstances. It is because of this disharmony that Hisaka can only willingly access around half of her full Reiatsu. As a vagrant shaman, Hisaka's Yin was generally dormant, manifesting in various ways only after she had overused her own power. It is because of her very Yin that she had inadvertently killed hundreds of individuals exposed to her so-called miracles, erasing their souls from the plain of existence. In effect, every curative spell at Hisaka disposal causes an equivalent surge of Yin within the core of her Reiatsu, producing lethal and unpredictable effects she cannot hope to control regardless of whether or not she attempts to consciously suppress her Reiatsu. The Yin of Hisaka's Reiatsu is colossally more devastating to both the environment and onlookers in comparison to its Yang, capable of utterly flattening the world around Hisaka with incomprehensible gravitas as well as outright erasing souls from existence and preventing them from ever reincarnating. Whenever Hisaka has performed a miracle so extraordinary as to draw forth the full extent of her rampant Yin energy as retribution, the skies and clouds themselves become consumed with black, overshadowing the sun and condemning the realm to an age of darkness, or so it was said. Such a calamity had supposedly occurred long ago as Hisaka resurrected an ancient and powerful being from the dead. She quelled her rampant Yin only with the assistance of the Gotei 13 and disappeared afterward. Hisaka's Yin Reiatsu is known to occasionally take the form of shadowy entities that act only to destroy, slaughtering all in sight and endangering even Hisaka herself. Nevertheless, Hisaka does have some degree of command over her Yin and can use it to change the properties of otherwise harmless forms of magic such as Kaidō, at the expense of allowing an unpredictable surge of Yin to transpire. Her Yin Reiatsu has additionally grown considerably more mild upon dividing her power with her Zanpakutō, to the point that she can provide greater aid without too severe of a consequence. It is because of her Yin-Yang disharmony that Hisaka is ever wary when aiding an individual, for the surge of Yin is dependent upon how great a miracle she bestows, and a miracle too great may inadvertently kill her patients and possibly herself. By Hisaka's own admission, there is no means by which she may one day unify her Yin and Yang as the disharmony exists eternally as a part of what she is—an embodiment of the struggle between chaos and order. *'Masterful Reiatsu Control:' Although her Reiatsu exists in an endless flux between chaos and order, Hisaka has managed to grasp excellent control over the Yang aspect of her Reiatsu. As a woman who once sought to protect what she held dear while living free of any confrontation, Hisaka honed her Reiatsu to be used as a weapon, among the few she had available, as well as means of conveying her good intentions long before her approach. Hisaka most commonly applies her Reiatsu defensively by shaping it into a barrier either close enough to conform to her body or vast enough to encompass the entirety of her Reiatsu's radius. She is even shown to be capable of shielding multiple individuals with respective barriers, although this lessens their effectiveness considerably. Even while inebriated, Hisaka has shown that she can apply her astronomical Reiatsu so skillfully as to repel or negate most abilities of a Lieutenant-level combatant. By focusing the intensity of her Reiatsu into a single point, Hisaka is capable of locking opponents into place where they stand, forming traps within a selected space that carry similar properties should an opponent step within the space, or simply killing weaker enemies outright in a gruesome fashion. Similarly, Hisaka is capable of effectively “anchoring” herself to the ground with her Reiatsu, allowing her wield otherwise unwieldy weaponry without throwing herself off balance as well as sustain extremely powerful attacks without being knocked back. It is Hisaka's precise control over her Reiatsu that defines the efficiency of her Kaidō and Bakudō spells while allowing her to hold her own against Captain-level fighters with her Reiatsu alone. **'Hypnosis:' Aside from merely warding off attacks or trapping a selected individual, Hisaka's Reiatsu, when fully fixated upon a single individual, is capable of controlling the senses of the individual to some degree. Hisaka was renowned as a mender of mind and body alike, and her unorthodox Reiatsu served well to enlighten her patients by effectively placing them within an introspective trance. When applied in battle, Hisaka can disorient opponents with visual and auditory hallucinations of her own design, although one with sufficient Reiatsu may be capable of negating such effects. Should Hisaka be staring directly into her target's eyes prior to placing them under hypnosis via her Reiatsu, the effect is substantially amplified and becomes far more difficult to withstand. Hisaka claims that she is only capable of controlling an individual's visual, auditory, and somatic senses, meaning those who have sufficiently honed unaffected senses have some means of discerning reality from illusion. She is also shown to be capable of inducing slumber. Enhanced Strength: While not overly impressive compared to some other Captains, Hisaka clearly possesses outstanding physical strength. As a shaman without a solid weapon or formal combat training, Hisaka never saw a need to hone her physical capabilities until bearing the weight of her very first spear and aspiring to wield it with maximum precision. Hisaka's physical strength is best demonstrated by her ability to proficiently wield her Eiga, a spear famed for its thick and weighty blade, without any visible effort. When using her physical strength in conjunction with her Reiatsu, Hisaka is capable of barehandedly blocking attacks from gigantic enemies without being fazed in the slightest. Enhanced Durability: It was Hisaka's belief that mending pain meant understanding and experiencing it for oneself, and her few training sessions were committed solely to this pursuit; such sessions were often so brutal as to be misconceived as masochistic acts. From dousing herself in boiling water to setting herself on fire and impaling herself upon her own spear, it is said that there is no trauma she had not eventually grown accustomed to. Despite her somewhat delicate appearance, Hisaka can indeed withstand mortal wounds in the heat of battle and continue to fight as though she were yet in peak condition. Her Reiatsu seems to have imbued her body with a sort of passive resistance regardless of whether or not it is concealed, meaning attacks that would normally be sufficient to severely maim an average combatant are naturally far more mild against her. Immortality: Unbeknownst even to Hisaka herself is that she possesses an unknown degree of immortality, incapable of dying from senescence or injury. Unlike most other immortal beings, Hisaka does not simply regenerate from fatal injuries—upon death, she is immediately resurrected whole as though her death had never occurred, wiping away even her memories of the event. It is because of Hisaka's unexplainable agelessness that she has occasionally been thought of as a deity throughout the Rukongai. It is currently unknown if Hisaka can be killed through more specific means, such as erasing her soul directly. Sōjutsu Mastery General Sōjutsu Prowess: *'Master of Eiga:' *'Ichijin Han'i' (一陣範囲, Japanese for "Wind Gust Sphere"): **'Ichijin Han'i — Sentan '(一陣範囲尖端, Japanese for "Wind Gust Sphere — Pointed End") Hohō Expertise Hakuda Expertise Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: *'Torite Mastery:' Kidō Mastery General Kidō Prowess: Kidō-Sōjutsu Techniques Zanpakutō Monban Seīki (門番聖域, Japanese for "Sanctuary Gatekeeper"): When sealed, Hisaka's Zanpakutō resembles a regular katana with a black scabbard and while hilt. In contrast to most Shinigami, Hisaka did not utilize her Asauchi to awaken her dormant power, instead sealing within it the immense power she already possessed to lessen the instability of her Reiatsu. Hisaka is rarely seen with her Zanpakutō, instead preferring to keep it within the Fourth Divsion barracks while using Eiga in its stead. *'Shikai:' When released, Monban Seīki takes the form of a wide longsword with black runes engraved upon its single-edged blade. It notably possess a double-hilted design and a broad black slate guard that bends outwards at the top of the blade. The handle as a whole is considerably engraved. The pommel of the sword points downward and seems to be comprised of black marble. **'Shikai Special Ability: '''Monban Seīki governs life, death, and reincarnation. ***'Monban Shūki''' (門番周期, Japanese for "Gatekeeper's Cycle"): *'Bankai: ' Ketsudan no Kakusu Monban Seīki (決断馘す聖域門番, Japanese for "Decision of the Beheaded Sanctuary Gatekeeper"): Not yet revealed. Equipment Eiga: Relationships Isane Kotetsu Quotes (To Manami Chokoto) "We've got an uninvited guest from the looks of it, and since I'm here, might as well do the community a service. You don't need to be scared. Whether you stay, run away, run home, or even if you follow me, I've got your back covered. That's a promise I can keep." Trivia